


To have but not hold

by Alzerak



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/pseuds/Alzerak
Summary: Jon returns to Winterfell, but he's a changed man.  Can Sansa still love him despite it all?  ( Written for Day 3:   Just a look and Get a taste for @jonsadungeonsanddrabbles Jonsa Kink week).
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: JonsaKinks





	To have but not hold

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I whipped this up in about an hour after coming up with one of my bad ideas. It's technically day 3 where I am so you all suffer.

Jon would come and go to and from Winterfell; but happily, he was slowly beginning to accept that he belonged at Winterfell. Still, he would leave for weeks on end to spend time around the wall and beyond, to build a new infrastructure to help the continued prosperity of the North and the Free Folk. 

It was late in the evening when he returned to Winterfell; in the company of Tormund Giantsbane and a handful of Northerners and Free Folk. There was no great ceremony; Jon was not one for such things.

As they moved at their own pace, Sansa knew that Jon’s group was on their way to Winterfell, but the exact timing was uncertain, so she was informed of Jon’s arrival and rushed to greet him.

She was stopped in her tracks when a very tall man with a shock of almost shorn red hair appeared before her as she strode down the corridors.

”Sansa.” The unmistakable voice of Tormund Giantsbane did not match the face, which was clean shaven. “He’s in a bad way.”

The news that Jon was in trouble, and the fact that Tormund hadn’t even made a ribald remark of her and Jon’s relationship spurred Sansa into action, and she quickly, shaking off her surprise at Tormund’s appearance.

”It’s nothing life threatening.” Tormund said to Sansa’s relief as she rounded the corridors and stepped outside, heading toward one of the smaller gates. “Something happened and…”

Jon was wrapped head to two in a cloak that covered everything. Rushing over, Sansa wrapped Jon in a hug and reached up to remove the hood of the cloak.

Jon gently seized her hands, imploring her with a kiss to them.   
“Sansa, I’m hideous!” Jon lamented. Behind him, a few of his companions sniggered in amusement. Sansa hoped that their enjoyment of Jon’s woes indicated that nothing serious happened, although there would be time for that once she helped Jon.

Fortunately for Jon, it was dark. As they walked back to their chambers, Jon informed her that he had already washed outside, as he had asked to wait to enter Winterfell until after dark. Thinking that Jon would open to her when he was ready, Sansa prepared for bed. Jon seemed averse to even the candlelight Sansa used as she brushed her hair, which, normally, Jon would be delighted to do himself when he returned from his journeys. But he stood in a dark corner of the chambers, still covered in his attire.

To distract him, Sansa remarked on her surprise at Tormund’s appearance, and even though he said nothing, she recognized that the topic upset him. There was a momentary pause, and Jon spoke.  
“I’m sorry I’m being so cold. I did miss you terribly.” Jon confessed, his voice small. 

Typically, the intimacy of preparing each other for rest would naturally lead to other forms of intimacy. 

”Would you just like to cuddle?” Sansa asked, unsure if Jon wished to be with her carnally in the moment.

”Can - can I be behind?” 

There was no great sacrifice in allowing that; their sleeping habits involved a myriad of configurations. 

“I just - I don’t - can you try not to touch me, please.” Jon asked. 

Sansa nodded, turning over so Jon could slip in behind her after he blew out the candles and shut the blinds. Sansa felt him slip in behind her, after he had removed his outer garments, wrapping her in an embrace.

She relaxed in Jon’s safe grip, his breath relaxing her even as her rear felt the pressure from his awakening manhood. Apparently, it knew what should happen once Sansa was back in Jon’s arms.

”We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Sansa assured Jon. Jon responded by placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

”I - can we do it with less touching, please. You might find me unpleasing.”

”Alright.” Sansa whispered, but already her cunny was tingling with anticipation of Jon taking control and guiding the encounter. 

Jon planted another kiss against the crook of her neck, before sliding a hand and pushing Sansa’s undergarments down past her arse, shuffling himself to free his cock and sliding it along the slick wetness of her cunny. Normally, this teasing would cause Sansa to reach around and try and feel for Jon behind her, but she fisted her hands in her quilt covers.

”Jon, please!” Sansa warned, unsure whether she could control her desire to touch him as she gyrated, slicking her cunt along his hard shaft, trying to twist to apply pleasure against her button.

Jon, realizing that perhaps feeling his body was too much for Sansa, gently shifted her away, removing the covers and lifting her so that her so that her bare arse and cunt were presented to him. She felt him step off the bed, and then felt his groan of delight as his tongue delved into her cunt, sending shivers up her spine as he feasted his fill.

Morning came, and Sansa awoke to find the sunshine shining through the open blinds. Jon was behind her as she sat up.

”I realized that I’d have to tell you the truth.” Jon confessed. “We camped in an abandoned cabin and…” Jon trailed off, indicting to Sansa that she should turn around.

She did, and Jon’s hair and beard were shaven off, and was only now starting to grow back. Jon seemed to shrink. “I hoped you wouldn’t notice but I figured you would.

“You silly man!” Sansa smiled, walking over to him. “After seeing Tormund and feeling your kisses, I knew the difference. But did you honestly think I would find you hideous.”

”But you love running your fingers through my hair when I give you the Lord’s Kiss.” Jon confessed, blushing.

”Of course I do.” Sansa kissed him. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t love it when I can’t.” 

Jon still seemed distressed; perhaps the loss of his locks affected him more deeply than he wanted to admit. 

”I have an idea,” Sansa told him, pulling Jon in front of her long mirror and pulling his breeches down, pumping his hardening cock. “Now, you can play with my hair instead, and when you’re thinking about your hair and you’re distressed, you’ll think about this moment instead.”

Jon’s fingers wrapped delicately in Sansa’s hair as she licked her lips. “It’s been so long since I tasted you.” Sansa looked up, and Jon gently guided her head and she engulfed his manhood in her sweet, wet mouth, her tongue twisting around and drawing out his pleasure after an entirely too short time, spending his seed in Sansa’s mouth as she swallowed with a groan of pleasure.


End file.
